


Ti Amo, Will

by prettyprettylou



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Fluff, I love Solangelo, M/M, Mpreg, Roommates, because cmon, more solangelo, nico calls will 'sunshine', nico is a badass, nico's studying law, percy loves food, solangelo, solangelo get married, they're disgusting, will calls nico 'cupcake', will is a cutie, will's a med student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyprettylou/pseuds/prettyprettylou
Summary: "Crap, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking."The guy looked up and his eyes widened. Will checked him out. He had raven-black hair and eyes that were the color of coffee. Will was a sucker for brown eyes. Slowly, Will's gaze drifted to his toned stomach that was now showing between the waistband of his underwear and his black T-shirt, and to his slim legs. Fuck, he was hot.





	1. "Crap, are you okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> i do not know shit about london, uk or king's college. also, english is not my first language so please bear with me.  
> hello, and welcome to the world of shitty writing, this is my first ever fic, and it probably sucks but i hope you like it!

Nico stared at the humongous university with a tight feeling in his chest. To say he was nervous was an understatement. It was his first day at the prestigious King's College in London, and also his first day in the UK itself. He felt a sense of unfamiliarity as he looked up at the grey sky. _This is not home._

Honestly, he didn't even know why he had applied to a college so far away. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now, he wasn't so sure.

"This better be good," he mumbled to himself as he watched the crowds of students disappear into the entrance.

\---

Will sighed in disappointment as he made his way to the notice board through the crowded halls. He hated London, hated anywhere that was far from home. If it weren't for his mum's hopeful eyes when she had told Will that he'd gotten admission here, he wouldn't have agreed to come to London.

He pushed his hair back and squinted at the room numbers and names written in small font on the notice board. Apparently, he was going to be sharing a room with some Italian dude named Nico di Angelo. Slowly, he pushed his way through the crowd and started thinking of escape routes from a third floor window.

"Fuck!"

The shriek shook him out of his thoughts and he looked down, to a guy who was now sitting on the floor, papers all around him. Will groaned. He had probably knocked him down while he was daydreaming.

"Crap, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking."

The guy looked up and his eyes widened. Will checked him out. He had raven-black hair and eyes that were the color of coffee. Will was a sucker for brown eyes. Slowly, Will's gaze drifted to his toned stomach that was now showing between the waistband of his underwear and his black T-shirt, and to his slim legs. _Fuck, he was hot_.

\---

Nico's eyes widened as he looked up. The boy standing before him looked like an angel, with smooth tanned skin, shaggy blond hair and azure blue eyes. Nico could get lost in them. He looked fit, too, if his muscular arms were anything to go by. _Great, I've already embarrassed myself in front of a sex god and it's not even the first day yet,_ he thought to himself.

Sex On Legs cleared his throat and Nico realized he was waiting for an answer.

"Oh, um, it's okay. I wasn't looking either, I guess," he laughed awkwardly.

"Are you planning on standing up?" Sex God looked amused.

"Wha- oh, yeah, sorry," Nico stood up and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"I'm kinda new here, so I don't really know where to go. I was just looking for my room, actually."

Sex God's smile widened. "I'm new here too. Want me to help?"

"Sure, if you don't mind...?" Nico looked at him questioningly.

"Will. Will Solace. You?"

"Nico di Angelo."

Will's smile widened even more. Nico felt weak to his knees. _This guy is going to be the end of me._

"Well, looks like I won't have any trouble guiding you to your room." Will said.

"And, why is that?" Nico asked, confused.

"Because we're roommates."

_Fuck._


	2. Breakfast and pillow fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)  
> follow me on twitter - @loutonix

Nico looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror as he brushed his teeth, desperately trying to smooth down his wet hair with one hand while the other held the brush. He did _not_ want to look like an idiot in front of his hot roommate.

He emerged from the bath holding his wet towel, drying his hair in the sexy way guys did in movies. He was pretty sure it didn't work. Will sat on his bed, wearing cat pajamas, looking like the cutest person to ever exist. He looked up, and Nico cleared his throat, trying to look like he wasn't drooling about Will's godly looks.

"You read?" Nico asked, intrigued. He loved books, and if it was something common between them, he was going to die of happiness. _I sound like a schoolgirl having her first crush,_ he chided himself. He didn't even try denying it, he had a crush on Will, even though he hadn't known him for more than six hours. There was just something about the blue-eyed boy that Nico found irresistible.

Will laughed. "No, this is a book on medicine. It's study material. I'm not usually a book-reading kinda guy. Just trying to gear up before classes start in a couple of days."

"You're studying med?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Law."

"Great." Will put his book on the bedside table.

\---

Will watched Nico as he sat on his bed. The way he had dried his hair when he had come out of the bathroom had left him speechless, Nico was so beautiful, even without trying. He had felt so angry with himself when Nico had looked disappointed about him not reading books.

"So, where are you from?" Will asked, nonchalantly. He was brimming with questions about the dark-haired boy. He wanted to know everything about Nico, from his childhood pets to his favorite ice cream flavor. _God, he's going to think I'm a creep._

"Well, my mum's from Italy, hence the Italian name. But I'm actually from New York."

"And your dad?"

"Ask everything in one day, now, will you? How do I know you're not going to kidnap me in the middle of the night?" Nico smirked.

"You're right, you don't. Oh, I didn't know you were going to find out about my secret serial killer identity so fast." Will dramatized. _I should've become an actor._

"You should become an actor," Nico laughed, voicing his thoughts.

Will liked Nico's laugh. He wanted to make him laugh like that for the whole night.

And so he did.

\---

Nico swung the door open with his feet and carried the tray into his and Will's room. Will was fast asleep, snoring softly, with his mouth open, drool dribbling out.

Nico laughed quietly and placed the tray on Will's bedside table. Over the past few days, Nico had found out that for all his gold sunshine looks, Will was _not_ a morning person. You just didn't wake him up before 8 o'clock unless you wanted to end up in the emergency ward with a severe concussion.

Nico stared at him. Will looked like an angel, his golden hair lit up by the sunlight streaming in from the window, framing his face like a halo. He looked so peaceful, but Nico enjoyed waking him up. _Yeah, he was weird like that._

"Will. Will, wake up." Nico shook him softly, then proceeded to pull the blankets off him.

"Mom, it's Sunday, let me sleep." Will mumbled.

Nico laughed out loud at that, and Will's eyes flew open, a flush immediately creeping up his face. He turned away and covered his face with his hands. _What a cutie,_ Nico thought to himself.

"I brought you breakfast, idiot. Get up and eat before it goes cold."

"How'd you know I like toast and butter for breakfast?" Will narrowed his eyes and looked at Nico suspiciously.

Now it was Nico's turn to flush. He was pretty sure he was tomato-red right now. "I may or may not have, ah, gone through your Facebook page..."

Will laughed. "You mean you stalked me?"

"Shut up." Nico threw a pillow at Will's face.

Will set down his toast. "Oh, no, you didn't."

\---

Half an hour later, with their tummies aching from laughing so hard and Will's breakfast long gone cold, Will stood up from where he was sitting on the floor next to Nico and plopped down on his bed.

"So, any reason why you woke me up at the crack of dawn?"

"Eight o'clock isn't the crack of dawn."

Will merely raised an eyebrow as in 'are you fucking serious right now?'

Nico smiled mischievously. "Get ready, Solace. We're going shopping."

_The fuck?_


	3. Sunshine and Sapphire Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! here's another chapter, enjoy.  
> thanks so much for reading!  
> follow me on twitter @loutonix

 

"Why the fuck are we at Walmart?"

Nico grinned, "Because I wanted to feel a little more American."

Will rolled his eyes. "You brought me all the way to Walmart so you could feel American?"

"No, stupid. I was kidding. Come, let's go."

"Okay, cupcake."

"Ew, don't call me that."

"Whatever." Will looked fondly at Nico, then realized what he was doing and stopped. He couldn't let his feelings for Nico grow, nope, because he knew that Nico didn't feel the same way. Will was in no mood to get his heart broken. 

Nico grabbed a basket and ran to the chips aisle, grabbed a few Lays and then skipped over to the cookies section and dumped four packets of Oreo into the basket.

"Can you tell me why we're doing this?"

"Can you shut up?"

"Nicoooooo," whined Will.

Nico ignored him and paid for the stuff. They called a cab and Nico whispered some location to the driver. The driver nodded and started the car.

"Where are we going?" Will asked, for the millionth time.

"Will, you are the most impatient person _ever_."

"Well, I don't know, you could be kidnapping me, for god's sake."

"You're right, you don't." Nico's eyes twinkled and Will knew he was a goner. He liked Nico, had a bloody _crush_ on him. People his age didn't have _crushes._

Nico shrieked, "We're here!" and snapped Will out of his thoughts. He looked up at the massive London Eye that was now in front of them.

"You little shit!"

"Come on, let's go!" Nico was so excited that he actually grabbed Will's hand and pulled him out of the taxi. He scooped up the Walmart bag with the arm that wasn't intertwined with Will's.

They got tickets and waited in the line for what felt like eternity. Two girls who were ahead of them kept looking back and squealing. Will couldn't help but notice that Nico still hadn't let go of Will's arm. Will kind of liked the feeling of Nico's hand on his arm.

One of the girls looked back and blushed. Will raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you with something?" Will asked. Nico just looked confused.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, but can I just say, you guys are _adorable_ together! You two look _so_ cute!"

"What?" Nico and Will asked at the same time, and then Nico blushed, and Will was pretty sure he was blushing, too.

"We're, uh, we're not dating." Will answered, awkwardly. He wished they were, though.

"You're not?"

"No." Nico squeaked. For some reason, his voice was a few octaves higher than usual.

"Oh, well, my bad. I'm Hazel, by the way. And this is my friend Annabeth." She pointed to the girl beside her, who had blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

Hazel herself had curly brown hair, and startling eyes, like fourteen-karat gold.

"I'm Nico, and this is Will." Nico said, and Will noticed how he avoided any title when he introduced him. He tried not to look disappointed at that.

\---

It was evening by the time they finally got a ride. They said goodbye to Hazel and Annabeth and called a cab _again_. Nico was tired but the look on Will's face, wonder and amazement when he had looked at the skyline from the top of the London Eye was so worth it. He was so worth it.

Nico wasn't a fool. He knew he wouldn't do this for just a friend. He liked Will, was a goner for him. He tried to ignore it most of the time because he knew Will had zero feelings for him that went out of the friendzone.

"Are we going back now?" Will asked.

"No, there's one more thing left to do." Nico answered, excited.

"You realize that classes start tomorrow, right?"

"Shut up, sunshine."

"Okay, cupcake."

Nico's jaw fell open at that. Will laughed, throwing his head back. The taxi went over a speedbreaker, and Will's head hit the roof of the car. Now it was Nico's turn to laugh. And boy, did he laugh. He laughed till tears sprang out of his eyes, and slowly Will joined in, too. Nico had no idea why they were laughing anymore, but it felt good to laugh with Will. None of his other crushes had made him feel like Will did.

 _Maybe he isn't just a crush_ , a voice inside him whispered. _Maybe he's more._

Nico stopped laughing and turned away to look out of the window.

After fifteen minutes or so, he spotted the location and smiled at Will.

"What?" Will asked.

"We're here!"

\---

It was getting dark outside when they got out of the taxi and walked into Hyde Park. Will looked amazed, and begged Nico that they roam around for a while. There was no way Nico could say no to him, so they roamed around for a while and suddenly, Nico spotted a secluded spot near the lake, and pulled Will along.

It was fully dark by the time Nico laid the blanket he had brought along onto the grass, and told Will to pick his snack of choice.

They sat down beside each other and began eating. They talked and talked, for what seemed like hours. Nico had never laughed so much in his entire life. He loved spending time with him.

Finally, Nico told Will to lay down.

"What? I'm not laying down."

"C'mon, sunshine, don't be a prick."

"It's silly."

"Will." Nico pushed Will down and lay down beside him. He watched as Will's eyes widened as he stared at the dazzling display before him.

The stars looked like a thousand twinkling lights, the moon casting pale light everywhere. It was beautiful.

"This is...it's beautiful."

Nico just smiled. "I told you."

Will turned his wide eyes on his face. In the pale moonlight, his eyes looked like sapphires.

And Nico was left breathless because there was something in his eyes, just for a second, that told him Will felt the same way.


	4. New friends and Deadpool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again. here's another chapter, woohoo!  
> enjoy :)

Will excitedly brushed his hair and pulled a shirt on. It was the first day of uni and he was going to die of excitement. He had always wanted to become a doctor, because when his father had died, his heart had broken into pieces, and Will had sworn to himself that he would never let anyone feel that kind of pain again. No one deserved it. The memory brought tears to Will's eyes even today. But he wouldn't cry, he would never cry again.

He shook his head, and ran a hand through his hair. _It's time to move on, Will_ , he chided himself. _There's no point in grieving about something that's already gone._

"Rydych chi'n idiot, rydych chi'n idiot, mae Will yn idiot." Nico sang, he had just finished his tea and his mouth was talking again, unfortunately.

"Why are you calling me an idiot in Welsh?" Will asked, suddenly irritated. "Why can't you shut up for a minute or two? God, you're so annoying."

Will looked up, expecting Nico to be hurt, but the dark-haired boy just raised both his middle fingers in the air in a silent 'fuck you'. Will couldn't help it, he laughed.

"Look, I'm sorry, it's just, I- never mind." Will said. _It isn't Nico's fault you can't control your emotions, stupid._

"It's okay, sunshine. C'mon, let's go, we're going to be late." Nico pulled him along.

\---

Nico was practically dead by the time his first two lectures were over. He wandered around the halls like a zombie, trying to find Will so they could grab a sandwich together before heading to class again.

He found someone else, though.

"Hazel, is that you?" Nico asked, looking at the girl with the caramel hair.

"Hi, Nico, right?" Nico nodded. "I didn't know you went to King's, holy shit."

Nico laughed. "I didn't know about you, either."

"Hazel," a dude with a gruff voice called. He looked like a cute panda.

Hazel motioned for him to come over. "This is my boyfriend, Frank. Frank, meet Nico. Annabeth and I met him at the London Eye."

Frank smiled at him. "We're going to grab some food, wanna join?" Nico pleasantly agreed.

"So, Annabeth studies here, too?" Nico asked as they started walking.

"Yeah, she's here with her boyfriend Percy. I'll bring her over to your room later, if you want." Hazel said.

"Yeah, please. Bring that Percy dude, too. Will and I share a room. The number's 315."

"Hey, that's cool, I'm in 318." Frank said.

"Cool," Nico grabbed a burrito and started walking in the opposite direction, where his next lecture room should be. "See y'all in the evening!"

\---

_Two months later_

Will and Nico were cuddled up watching _Spider Man: Homecoming_ on Will's laptop when the door suddenly burst open and Hazel and Annabeth walked in with tons of food in their hands, Percy and Frank in tow.

"Can we join?" Hazel asked.

"Sure, make yourselves at home." Will said dryly, watching Percy who had already seated himself on the floor next to Nico and was now opening a packet of Cheetos quite noisily.

"Thanks, bud. Love ya." Frank said as he plopped himself down next to Percy. They had hit it off two months ago and now all of them were as dear to Will as family. There wasn't a single day that went by when he didn't miss his mum, but his friends made it easier, especially Nico.

Hazel and Nico began discussing film options. Nico was still cuddled up to Will's side and Will didn't want him to move. He stared at Nico, took in his easy, relaxed expression, the curve of his brow and the shape of his lips. Will really wanted to kiss them.

Percy scooted over to him, still eating. He was _always_ eating. "Have you told him yet?"

"Told who what?" Will replied, trying to pretend he didn't know what Percy was talking about.

"Stop playing dumb, Will. It's obvious to every single person here in this room that you have a huge crush on Nico, except maybe you and Nico yourselves." Percy said while rolling his eyes simultaneously.

"He doesn't feel the same way, though." Will said, suddenly upset, and looked down at his hands.

Frank had apparently been listening in and whisper-screamed, "Are you kidding me? The dude's crazy about you. Grow some balls, Will. Tell him before it's too late."

Will was still not convinced, "But-"

Percy rolled his eyes again. "If you don't tell him, I will."

"NO! Don't do that! Okay, I'll tell him," then, seeing Percy's overjoyed expression, he continued,"but only when I feel like it's the right time. Okay?"

Percy and Frank smiled.

\---

Nico watched Will talk to Percy and Frank while Hazel and Annabeth ranted off about some new movie that they were dying to watch. He knew Will was gay, but Nico didn't stand a chance. Will was gorgeous, even now, wearing sweatpants and a SpongeBob sweatshirt. Nico, on the contrary, was not. There was _no way_ Will would even consider liking him.

"Are you done drooling at your crush?" Annabeth asked. She looked amused.

Nico blushed and stuttered out a 'HE'S NOT MY CRUSH!' all while hiding his face with his hands.

Hazel pulled his hands away and held them. Her hands were warm on Nico's cold ones. "You know you can trust us, right? We're not going to tell him, obviously."

Nico shook his head rapidly. "It's not like I don't trust you guys, but I just...I just don't want him to find out. He's the most amazing friend I've ever had."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Thanks, mate."

"Oh my god, no, I didn't mean you guys aren't nice, it's just, Will's different-"

Hazel cut him off by laughing. "We're just messing with you. Lighten up. Now, how about Deadpool?"

"That sounds amazing. " He and Annabeth said in unison.

"DID SOMEONE SAY DEADPOOL? I LOVE RYAN REYNOLDS!" Percy screamed.

"Well, there's no way we can change the movie now." Frank sighed.

"Don't you dare, Panda Guy."

"Don't call me Panda Guy, idiot."

"Yeah, don't call him Panda Guy, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth chuckled.

Percy pretended to look offended. "I don't care about stupid Panda Guys. I want to watch Deadpool NOW!"

They all face palmed at the same time and Percy just rolled his eyes.  


	5. Beaches and Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovelies! this is it, where they finally kiss. i swear to god i cried. also, this work will not have any smut (except the basic kissing stuff, cmon) because my 14 year old ass gets v flustered whenever i write smut (not kidding, i look like a constipated whale).

_One week later_

Will squealed internally before dumping his bag on Nico's lap, to which Nico protested loudly. When Hazel had told them that her aunt had a cabin on the beach and that maybe they could spend the weekend there, Will had loved every bit of the idea. He loved beaches. He also loved the thought of seeing Nico in swimming trunks.

He slipped into Annabeth's car beside Nico. Percy was riding shotgun and Annabeth was driving. Hazel and Frank were arriving in Frank's car with all the food.

The two hour drive to the beach was the best long drive Will had ever experienced. Nico and Percy bickered non-stop over radio stations, and they played god-knows-how-many rounds of "I spy", Annabeth winning every single damn time despite the fact that she was driving. No exceptions.

\---

Nico was beyond excited. He usually hated beaches but going there with his best friends certainly made a difference. He was sure he was going to love it.

When they finally got there, Nico was surprised to see that the cabin was actually pretty large and would easily accommodate all of them. That kind of disappointed him because he was looking forward to sharing a bed with Will. Maybe then he'd have the guts to tell him about his feelings.

Nico sighed and followed Will out of the car, Will holding the door open for him and offering to carry his bag. "Such a gentleman," Nico teased.

"Anything for you, babe." Will winked at him.

"Can you guys, like, stop flirting, I'm about two seconds away from throwing up." Percy shrieked, trying to climb onto the hood of the car. When he finally managed it, he grinned triumphantly.

"Percy! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get down at once!" Annabeth looked ready to whip out a blade and slice his head off.

Percy apparently thought so too and quickly jumped back down. Annabeth started walking towards him, probably to strangle him to death. Nico was about to tell Will to bring the popcorn out when a car horn sounded and Hazel and Frank climbed down from Frank's black Honda CR-V.

"Saved by the Panda Guy, " Will chuckled into Nico's ear. Nico couldn't even reply because he was frozen in his place, shivering because Will's lips had been touching his ear. It would've been so, so easy to just turn his face a bit and kiss him.

"You okay?" Will asked, shaking Nico out of his trance.

"Perfect." Nico lied.

\---

The evening had been a blast. They had been swimming in the sea until the sun went down, and _holy fuck Nico looked amazingly good in his swimming trunks._ Will was having breathing problems the entire time.

They had barbeque and Percy unleashed his _wicked_ barbeque skills. Annabeth and Frank were crying by the time they were done, it was _that_ good. They had earlier decided to set up tents outside instead of sleeping inside, because Hazel thought it would be 'good to breathe fresh air for once'. She wasn't wrong.

Will was sharing with Frank, and the big guy was sleeping soundly, looking like a cuddly bear, soft snores escaping his lips every once in a while. Will wished he could sleep, too, but he just couldn't, not without Nico. He had grown so used to him that his absence left  a deep ache in Will's chest, as if something wasn't right.

He sighed, got up from his sleeping bag and went out of the tent for some fresh air. Maybe he could sit by the sea for a while.

He was pleasantly surprised to find someone else sitting by the shore, too.

"Hey." Will said, and sat down next to Nico.

"Couldn't sleep?" Nico asked wearily. He looked tired, but at the same time very, very awake.

"Yeah. You?"

"Nah, I just wanted to sit by the sea and stars." Nico said. "Look at them, Will. They're so beautiful. So strong, so steady. Never wavering. They stood by me when no one else did, even though no one else did. Have you seen anything more beautiful?" he said again. "I would like to be like them someday, a light in the dark for someone." he added softly, gazing up at them. His eyes looked watery, and Will knew in that moment that this was the real Nico. Stripped of all the walls he had built around him. Raw and pure.

Will stared at him, fascinated. Nico looked soft, incredibly soft, and when he turned to face him, Will saw that his eyes shone brighter than all the stars above them.

"You already are, Nico. For me."

Nico let out a breath, and suddenly Will was kissing him, his mouth hot over Nico's. Nico seemed to hesitate and Will was ready to pull back and apologize, but then Nico wound his arms around Will's neck, kissing him back just as passionately, if not more. Will's body burned as if it was on fire, with a desire to show Nico just how special, just how beautiful he was. Will pulled Nico into his lap and placed his hands on his back, drawing him impossibly closer.

When Nico finally pulled back, Will saw that his cheeks were flushed pink and his lips were red and swollen. They looked so, so kissable.

"So." Will finally broke the silence.

"I like you, Will." Nico said hastily, and blushed even more, if possible.

Will laughed, Nico was _so cute._

"I knew it, you don't like me, oh my-" Nico rambled and Will cut him off with a kiss. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Yes, I like you too, cupcake." Will pressed his forehead against Nico's.

"So..." Nico started questioningly, but Will cut him off again.

"So, Nico di Angelo, drama queen supreme, will you be my boyfriend?"


	6. Boyfriends and Diet Coke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!

 

Nico woke up to memories of him and Will from the previous night, and smiled. He quickly got up from his sleeping bag and made himself presentable. He and Will had decided to tell the others that they were dating, even though it had not happened more than 6 hours ago. He met Will when he went inside the cabin, lounging on the couch and looking like a cutie.

"Good morning, sunshine." Nico kissed him. He would never get over the feeling he got when he kissed Will. It felt as if he was on fire, and the only thing that could save him was Will.

"Where are the others?" Nico inquired.

"Well, Hazel and Percy are in the kitchen making breakfast, and Annabeth and Frank are folding up the tents. I was waiting for you so we could, you know, tell them."

"Tell us what?" Percy said, coming into the living room with five plates balanced carefully on his arm.

Nico grinned, he couldn't help it. He was so, so happy. "You have to wait, Percy."

He set down the plates when Hazel entered with five more, and helped her. "C'mon, Nico, I'm your best mate. You gotta tell me first."

"Tell you what, Percy?" Hazel asked, as Annabeth and Frank entered with three folded tents in their hands.

"What's going on?" Frank asked.

"We have to tell you guys something." Will said, and his face was alight with happiness.

"What is it?" all of them asked, worried.

"NICO AND I ARE DATING!" Will screamed, and Hazel and Annabeth began screaming along with him, while Percy proceeded to spit the Diet Coke that was probably his breakfast onto Frank's face.

"What the fuck- when did this happen, oh my god!" Percy shrieked and hugged Frank so hard Nico was sure his eyes were gonna pop out any second.

"OOMPH!" Frank protested.

"Percy, you're going to kill him." Nico said, dryly. When Percy finally released him, Frank looked redder than a tomato. Percy had really choked the breath out of him.

"Did I tell you guys we're boyfriends?" Will asked, sorry, _squealed_.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Could you not-"

"Would you prefer _special guy_?" Will asked. "Or _significant other_?"

"Significant _annoyance_ , in your case." Nico grumbled. 

"You guys are so cute, I'm going to cry." Percy squealed again, and Annabeth put an arm around him to calm him down.

"You sound like a schoolgirl, Percy." Frank retorted.

"Don't be sexist, Frank. Let me fangirl over my ship, I've been shipping them since I first saw them."

"It's true, he cries on the bed every night muttering 'ohmygoshwillandnico', " Annabeth said. "His roommate told me."

\---

Will watched Nico as he removed his shirt. The last time, he was drooling, but this time he simply walked over to him and kissed him, full on the mouth. He tasted like a mixture of sunlight and watermelon, if sunlight had a taste, and he couldn't get enough of it. He put his arms around Nico's slim waist and pulled him closer, until Nico had to grab Will's hair to hold himself up. His hands played with -

"Just because I ship you guys doesn't mean I want to watch porn all day." Percy retorted, and Annabeth smacked his head.

Will laughed and Nico just buried his face into Will's shoulder, turning worryingly red. Will laughed some  more, and then Frank called for them to come outside.

"What the hell is this?" Percy asked, stunned.

"It's a trampoline, Percy." Hazel laughed.

Nico whistled. "Hazel, your aunt is _so cool._ "

They all got on, and in that moment, jumping and laughing incessantly, without a care in the world, Will felt whole for the first time.  


	7. Gems and Abandoned Villas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very very slighty inspired by the love story of joey graceffa and daniel preda.

_Three months later_

"No!" Nico scrambled away from Will, still laughing uncontrollably.

"Come here, you insolent piece of scum!" Will yelled after him, trying to get a good angle to tickle him more. Nico's shriek when he touched him told him that he had hit home.

"I'm sorry, Will, but you _do_ look like Hei Hei The Rooster." Nico snorted while still giggling.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your boyfriend. " Will crossed his arms and pretended to look offended.

"Who said you're my boyfriend?" Nico laughed.

"Oh, I'll get you for that." Will said, and reached for Nico again and threw him on his bed, immediately attacking his sides and making him laugh like crazy. God, he loved him.

Yes, Will had told Nico that he was truly, madly, deeply in love with him. Will smiled thinking about the flustered look on Nico's face, utter disbelief, even now. Nico hadn't said it back, and Will hadn't forced him to. He was simply content with letting Nico know that he was beautiful and loved, and that Will would never, ever let him go.

Nico gave him a weird look."Why are you looking at me all sappy?"

Will pushed him back down on the bed and hugged him tightly. "I love you, beautiful. "

He felt Nico tense underneath him and he held a finger to Nico's mouth. "You don't have to say it back, darling. Take all the time you need. Heck, I'll be fine if you don't say it _ever._ I just want you to know that you are absolutely fucking amazing, and that there is someone in this world who loves you more than he thought was possible and he wouldn't trade you for anything, not even a real SpongeBob."

Nico snorted. "You ruined it with the SpongeBob thing."

"Well, I had to balance it out, or my gem of a boyfriend would flood the room with tears."

Nico looked like he was about to protest, but then his expression softened and he looked at Will sadly.  "I don't deserve you, Will. You're too good to me."

"I'm treating you the way you deserve to be treated, cupcake. You are a gem, and you deserve to be treated like one. I love you." Will said, without a hint of hesitation.

Nico just smiled.

\---

_Two weeks later_

Nico's stomach fluttered with anxiety. He was so goddamned nervous, it felt like a dream. He was going to do it. He was going to tell Will that he loved him, had always loved since that moment when he had knocked him down in the middle of the hallway. He had taken a long time to admit it to himself, because he was afraid of committing to someone, but after accepting it he just _couldn't_ wait to tell Will.

He wanted Will to see that he loved him, loved him more than he had ever loved anyone in that way.

But it was so _hard._ He wanted it to be perfect, find the perfect place and the perfect time, so it would be a special memory for both of them.

He had found the place, and was now waiting for the perfect time, _which would be hopefully in a few minutes,_ Nico thought to himself.

"Will! Come on, you're so slow."

"Shut up, cupcake, it's a lot of hard work maintaining my good looks. You don't see anyone here as handsome as me, do you?" Nico shook his head, and Will hugged him from behind. "Except maybe my lovely boyfriend here."

"You're so sappy, Solace."

"Shut up, you love it."

Nico grinned. "That I do." And continued walking towards the vintage bookstore.

\---

Nico was a bloody _fool._ Why had he thought that he would just take Will to a goddamn bookstore and confess his undying love to him? Why had he thought _he could do it_? The entire time they were in the bookstore, Nico had just stared at Will, trying to get the words out of his mouth. But he couldn't.

He hated himself.

Nico sighed and intertwined his fingers with Will's. Will looked up and smiled. They were heading to Blackfriars Bridge, where they would try to get a taxi.

"Sir, would you like to take a tour of our villas? We're offering them at very cheap rent." a dude in a suit said.

"Uh, no thanks, we're fine." Will answered, ignoring the pamphlet the guy thrust into his hands.

"I insist. It is perfectly suited for American residents, and also has a pool." the guy said again.

Will whispered in Nico's ear, "Do we have anything better to do?"

"I don't think so," Nico whispered back.

"Okay, we'll take you up on that. Lead the way." Nico answered.

The guy introduced himself as Cameron, did some talking, none of which Nico listened to, and then started walking. Nico and Will fell a few paces behind him and Nico whispered, "You know he could be a serial killer, right?"

Will just laughed.

\---

"And this is the master bedroom." Cameron said, leading them to a disgusting looking room. The villa sucked. The only other houses around were also abandoned villas.

"Can we have a moment to check it out?" Will said, and Cameron nodded, muttered a 'I'll be back in half an hour' and went out of the room.

"What do you think, tesoro?" Will asked Nico.

"It looks disgusting."

Will laughed and sat down on the bed, the only nice thing in the room. He gestured for Nico to come and lie down on his lap, to which Nico complied.

Nico had his head in Will's lap, the latter telling him something that had happened to his cousin once, with his hand petting Nico's hair when Nico said, "Will."

"Hmm?"

"Will." Nico said again.

"What is it, cupcake?" Will said, instantly worried.

"Ti amo." Nico said, and proceeded to blush.

Will's hand in his hair froze. Nico turned his head to face him, and saw that Will's face was a mixture of surprise and disbelief, but also excitement.

"What," he started out slowly, "did you just say?"

"I said I love you, dummy." Nico answered, feeling giddy.

"You love me?" Will asked, and Nico nodded.

Will was off the bed in an instant, picking Nico up like he was a rag doll and spinning him around the room. When he finally put him down, he said, "Say it again."

"Ti amo, Will." Nico said, and put his forehead against Will's.

"I love you, too." Will said, and smiled a brilliant smile.

It was then that Nico decided that the time and place did not matter, as long as you were with the right person.


	8. Frogiveness and Breakups (or so he thought)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, five fucking days, what is wrong with me? but i had half-yearly exams, sue me.  
> and i know it seems like the title has a spelling mistake, but trust me, it doesn't. this is also probably my favorite chapter so far. i present to you my work of one and a half hours, and it's terrible.  
> p.s spot the reference from hidden oracle, if you can.

_2 years later_

"Oh my god, Will, this is actually happening. We're in our own apartment. Oh my god." Nico cried, as Cameron gave him a weird look, nodded a thanks to Will and walked out of the apartment with the contract.

"Nico, sometimes I think you're a tadpole in disguise. " Will said, knowing how much he despised the gangly things.

Nico wrinkled his face. "Will, I swear, if you make one more tadpole joke-"

"I'm sorry, my love. Will you frogive me?" Will laughed, which earned him a rightly deserved smack on his head from Nico.

Nico groaned. "I'm already considering moving out and it hasn't even been a minute yet. "

"That's why you love me." Will grinned.

"You are a dork." Nico announced, and began opening the first of the boxes.

Will noticed how he didn't even look annoyed, but just incredibly fond, and was reminded of what his mother had told him when she had first met Nico.

"He's an angel, Will. You made the right choice," she had said.

"What choice? About not breaking up with him?" Will had joked.

She had suddenly looked amused, which had surprised him. "You would never break up with him, son. I see it in your eyes." she had said.

"What do you mean, mom?" Will had asked, extremely confused.

She had smiled at him sympathetically and said, "Don't you see, Will? There's no one but Nico, not for you."

"The light of my life, would you please dismiss the images of dissected hearts from your head and come help me with unpacking?" Nico asked, and Will shot him a glare and sat down beside him, throwing an arm around his shoulders, noticing how the tension immediately went out of his shoulders, and smiled.

 _There's no one but Nico, not for you,_ the words repeated inside his head.

\---

_Three years later_

Nico's insides tingled as he parked his car in the parking lot. Will had suddenly called him at work and asked him to get out early, leaving Nico incredibly confused. _Meet me at Hyde Park,_ he had said. _I want to talk to you._ Will had been acting extremely weird around him lately, not returning his kisses and refusing to sleep beside him. Nico remembered lying awake the entire night, sleepless without Will beside him, and coming to the horrifying conclusion that maybe, just maybe, Will wanted to break up with him.

He greeted him at the entrance. "What's up?" Nico asked, but Will didn't reply, just gestured Nico to follow him.

They had walked for quite a while when Will stopped abruptly, and smiled. "Here it is." he said, pointing to a familiar-looking spot near the Serpentine.

"That's the place where we stargazed, isn't it?" Nico asked, and now he was dying inside.

 _Will was going to break up with him in a place where they had first made a connection._ Nico had a sudden urge to drown himself in the lake.

"So, I wanted to talk to you." Will said.

"I know, Will. Look, maybe you should reconsider-"

Will cut him off. "I love you, Nico. I have loved you since your eyes twinkled when you told me here, five and a half years ago, to be silly and watch the stars. Every time I say I love you, I'm really trying to say so much more than those three words. I'm trying to say that you mean more to me than anyone else in the world. I'm trying to let you know that I adore you and I cherish the time we spend together. And each time I whisper 'I love you', I'm trying to tell you that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. My mother told me that there was no one but you for me, Nico. I have fallen in love with you, and you know that. But what you don't know is that I'd fall over and over and over for you. Without a pause, without a doubt. In a heartbeat. I'd keep choosing you. Because I think we're meant to be, Nico. And I wish I could explain it to you, how the sound of your voice gives me butterflies, how your smile makes my heart skip a beat and how every time I'm with you, I feel complete. "

Nico gaped. This was not going where he thought it would. Suddenly, Will knelt to the ground, and Nico burst into tears. "Oh my god, Will." he sobbed.

"And I want to make it forever, cupcake. I want to be with you when you wake up, and when you go to sleep. I want to be with you when you're having a rough day, or when it's a normal day. I want you to know that whenever, wherever you need me, I'll be there. I want to fall in love with you even more every day. Every. Single. Day. I want to kiss you goodnight or goodbye for the rest of my life. I want to grow old with you. The day I met you, I found my missing piece. You complete me and make me a better person. I love you with all my heart, all my soul. You are my heart, my life, my entire existence." Will said, his eyes flooding with tears.

"I want to make it forever." Will whispered again and pulled out a small, black velvet box, opening it to reveal a plain platinum band, and Nico cried harder.

"I want you to marry me, Nico, in the same place where I first fell in love with you. But, can you please hurry up and say yes, because my knees are absolutely fucking killing me right now."

Really, there was no way Nico could've said no.


	9. Weddings and Positives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only a few more chapters left, yay!

 

_One year later_

Will unlocked the door and stepped inside the apartment, briefly glancing at the name plate that read 'Will and Nico Solace', and couldn't help the smile forming on his face. It had been six months since his and Nico's wedding, and he still wasn't used to the giddy feeling he got when he read Nico's name with his surname. He still had the goddamned flower that Nico had plucked for him just minutes after their wedding, even though it was dry and practically non-existent now.

_Will squealed loudly as he glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like a seal on his way to eat a buffet of fish, he couldn't help it. He was so, so happy._

_"Can you believe I'm going to marry the most amazing man ever?" Will squealed to his best man, Frank._

_"Shut up, Will, you've asked me that twenty times already." Frank looked annoyed, but the happiness was clearly visible on his face, too._

_Hazel walked over to Will and straightened his collar. "You look amazing, bud. I'm so happy for you." she said softly._

_"Okay, come on, it's time." Frank said, gesturing for Will get the hell out._

_"I'm going to die." Will said, suddenly nervous._

_"No you're not, you're going to marry - I quote - the most amazing man ever, remember?" Frank said gently._

_"I was the same for my wedding, Will. I even stepped on my gown, remember?" Hazel laughed, and pushed them along._

_\---_

_Nico stood at the altar, Percy beside him. Nico was looking just as gorgeous as the young boy Will had bumped into, perhaps even more so. His hair was up in a coif, and the way just a bit of his collarbone peeked out from the corner of his white suit was turning Will's knees to jello. His hands were clasped at the front, and Will almost cried at the thought of holding them after a few minutes. He was so, so lucky to be marrying someone as incredible as the love of his life. He felt his knees getting weaker at thought of calling Nico his husband, and them sharing Will's surname. Now he was definitely going to trip._

_"I hope I don't trip. If I do, Nico's going to cut my balls off, and then we won't be able to make any babies." Will whispered to Frank, who made a disgusted face, probably because of his vivid imagination._

_At that moment, Nico saw him, and his eyes lit up, a smile immediately creeping up his face. His eyes twinkled the same way they had almost seven years ago, when they had kissed for the first time, and Will lost it._

_He tripped. Nico laughed._

Will shook his head fondly at the memory. He made his way inside and sat down on the couch next to his husband, who was curled up into a ball and snoring softly. Will sighed. He was really hoping to _finally_ spend some time with Nico, but he couldn't blame him. Will had been having crazy shifts at the hospital, and it was currently one twenty two in the morning. _Of course_ Nico would be sleeping.

Nico stirred, and tiredly mumbled, "Will?" as if sensing his presence.

"I'm here, love. Let's go to bed. I'm sorry I'm so late, I had to perform an emergency surgery."

"As long as you're saving lives, doctor. I don't put up with crazy shifts for nothing." Nico smiled, his eyes still half-closed.

Will kissed his forehead and carried him to their bed, placing him down carefully and laying down beside him, Nico's arms instantly around him and pulling him closer.

\---

"Are you sure you don't want to get it checked?" Will asked again.

"I'm fine, Will. It was probably just something I ate." Nico said, flushing the toilet.

"Throwing up five times in two hours isn't just 'something you ate', Nico." Will said, worried.

"I'll be fine. I'm staying home from work anyways. I'll call you if it gets really bad, okay?" Nico said, and smoothed down Will's hair.

Will pulled him in and kissed him gently, and if he was fifteen minutes late to work, it was nobody's business but theirs.

\---

"Yes, Annabeth. Five times. Seven now." Nico said, exasperated.

"Maybe it's some infection, Nico." Annabeth said, and Nico could hear the worry in her voice even through the phone.

"I don't know, An. It's so sudden, I was perfectly healthy a few days ago." Nico said, and heard Annabeth take a sharp breath.

"Nico, did you- maybe, maybe you're pregnant, Nico." Annabeth said hesitantly.

" _What?_ " Nico's jaw almost fell to the floor. He hadn't even thought of that, but now that Annabeth had mentioned it, it seemed likely.

"Nico? You there?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm there. Can you come over? I'll book an appointment as soon as possible and we'll get it checked." Nico said, anxious.

"Of course, just text me when." Annabeth replied.

"Love you, An."

\---

_Two days later_

"Is this Mr. Nico Solace?" a woman asked on the phone.

"Yes, this is him." Nico replied.

"Mr. Solace, your test results are ready. You can come pick them up during the working hours of the hospital. "

"Yeah, sure." Nico said, and _he was going to die._

Having a baby with Will was something Nico had never given much thought to, but now that it was happening, Nico suspected he had always wanted it deep inside. He thought so, because that was the only reason for the unexpected rush of excitement he felt when he thought about a little bundle of love, which him and Will had created together. He wanted this for himself, he decided. He wanted a baby with Will, wanted to raise a child and have someone he could love with all his heart, wanted to love someone oh-so-deeply and unconditionally with Will. He was _so ready._

\---

Turns out, Nico was _not so ready_ because when he was at the hospital with Annabeth, he had bitten his nails bloody as the receptionist fetched the results.

Annabeth smiled, holding her son with Percy, Luke. He was a cute little thing, only two years old and the light of his parents' life. "You'll be okay, Nico. It was exciting for me too, except I didn't chew off all my fingernails."

Nico laughed nervously, and the receptionist returned with the results and handed them over. Annabeth mumbled a thanks to her, and Nico hurriedly opened the envelope and read the best word of his life: Positive.

He burst into tears, holding his hands to his face, and sobbed. He was going to have a _baby._ With _Will_ , the fiercest and most caring person in the entire world. His _husband._ He was going to die of happiness.

Luke frowned and touched Nico's wet face. "Uncle cry?" he asked his mother. His jade green eyes were shining. 

Annabeth laughed, "Uncle's very happy, bub. He's going to have a baby with Uncle Will."

Luke visibly brightened. "Baby? Small baby?"

Nico smiled and took him in his arms, hugging him close. "Yes, bud. You'll have someone to play with, now."

"Yay!" Luke said, giggling.

"Guess that explains everything right now, doesn't it?" Annabeth laughed again.

\---

He reached home late, having gone to dinner with Annabeth and Luke, later joined by Luke's papa, Percy. Percy had screamed when they told him, hugged Nico close, and told him that he always had known that they'd have a baby within the first year of their marriage, and that he already had _amazing_ names for their first five children.

"I'm not going to name my children Deadpool, Peter Parker, Tony Stark, Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince, Percy." Nico had told him, exasperated.

His heart beat a little faster when he saw Will, watching T.V and eating leftover pasta from lunch, casually lounging on the couch.

"Hey, sunshine. You're early." Nico said, trying to not scream excitedly in his face.

Will looked up and smiled. "Yeah, got off early. Thought we'd chill together, but you were out." He didn't sound angry or irritated, which was exactly why Nico loved him. Will never asked who he was out with, or why.

"I was with Annabeth, Luke and Percy. We had dinner. Listen, I need to talk to you." Nico said, sitting down beside him.

Will took Nico's hand in his and smiled. "What is it?"

Nico was planning to be subtle. He really was. But at the last moment his brain went ' _fuck it'_ and he screamed, "I'M PREGNANT, WILL."

He had expected Will to be shocked, maybe even scared, but instead he heard a happy giggle.

"You're pregnant?" Will asked, flashing a smile as bright as his nickname.

He giggled again, "You're pregnant, baby?"

Nico nodded, and pulled the test result out of his bag and handed it to Will, shell-shocked. He had _not_ expected Will to be giggling and smiling uncontrollably.

Will picked him up and spun him around happily, waltzing around the room. "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY, NICO. "

Nico laughed, "Yes, we are."

Will widened his eyes at him. "I'm going to be a father, Ni. A _father._ I'm so happy!" he squealed, and Nico kissed him.

"We're both going to be fathers." he said, pulling back.

"The best ones ever." Will smiled.


	10. Blueberries and Whispered Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya! i know my updating schedule is very random, but im thinking about not continuing this bc i just havent got any confidence to pull it off, i dont know. guess it depends on my results (which im getting tomorrow, which also affects my ability to get access to my macbook when my parents are breathing fire)

_3 weeks later_

Will hurriedly finished making the sandwich, wrapped it in foil and shoved it into the bag, in case Nico got hungry. Today was Nico's first ultrasound, and they were both beyond excited. Nico was seven weeks along now, and perfectly healthy, according to the doctor they had been seeing. His name was Jason Grace.

"Nico, darling, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up." Will said, picking up the bag filled with food and water and pushing open the door to their bedroom, revealing a very flustered-looking Nico looking at his tummy.

Will immediately noticed his disturbed expression, and set the bag down. "Ni, what's wrong?" Will asked him, softly.

Nico sighed and looked down. "I don't know, Will. I feel very bloated, but I'm not showing yet. If I look this ugly when I'm just bloated, what guarantee do I have that you'll still love me when I'm actually fat and showing?"

Will hated seeing Nico upset, no matter how ridiculous his words sounded. As if Will would stop loving Nico based on what type of body he had. "Nico, you are incredibly stupid." Will deadpanned.

Nico blinked. "What?"

"I don't care how you look, cupcake. I'll love you even if you look like an ugly mess, which you definitely don't. But hey, you just insulted my amazing baby, who's in there somewhere. I am very offended. I expect you to apologize right now." Will said, pointing to Nico's tummy.

Nico's expression turned soft, and he smiled a little. "I guess it's the raging hormones. I'm sorry, Will. I love you, " he said, and looked down at his tummy and added softly, "and I love you too, darling. I'm sorry."

"Okay, if you're done dramatizing, I would like to inform you that we are officially ten minutes late to our baby's first ultrasound. " Will said, and Nico said something that would've made Will's mum wash his mouth with bleach.

\---

Fortunately, Dr. Jason was very understanding, and accepted their apologies amusingly. He always seemed very amused by everything they did.

He was currently in the process of applying a cold gel to Nico's stomach, and Nico shivered due to the sudden coolness. It wasn't just that, though, it was more excitement. He couldn't believe he was going to see his baby for the first time.

Will gripped his hand tightly as soon as Dr. Jason pressed a camera thingy to his stomach. "You ready?" Will asked him.

Nico met his eyes and nodded, smiling. "As ready as I'll ever be."

The room was silent while Dr. Jason searched for their baby on the little monitor. Will's grip on Nico's hand was tight, and Nico was so, so happy that Will was there with him. There was no one else Nico would rather have a baby with.

Suddenly, a small thing that looked like a wonky peanut appeared on the screen and Will gasped. "That's our baby, Nico." Will whispered to Nico, silently.

Nico was in the process of tearing up. "I know, it looks like a wonky peanut."

Dr. Jason laughed, and made some notes  on his notepad for the next fifteen minutes, while Will and Nico whispered silent words to each other, their eyes transfixed on their little blueberry.

"Okay, I've checked everything. Do you want to hear its heartbeat?" Dr. Jason asked, smiling.

"Yes!" Nico shrieked, and immediately covered his mouth with his hand, flushing.

Will laughed quietly. "What he means is, yes, we'd love to hear its heartbeat."

Dr. Jason went back to moving the camera over Nico's stomach and slowly, the sound of a soft beat filled the room.

Nico had never heard anything more beautiful.

 He burst out crying, openly sobbing. Will gripped his hand tighter and smiled reassuringly, but his eyes were watering, too. Nico knew what he was thinking, as always. And as always, Nico was thinking the same thing. _We made this together._

He was _so_ happy.

\---

_11 weeks later_

"I'm so excited." Nico said, getting into the car. They were driving to Dr. Jason's clinic for Nico's fortnightly ultrasound, and he had told them he might be able to find out the gender today.

Nico didn't want to know the gender because he wanted to paint the nursery specific colors or to decide the name or to even pick out the sport he would play with his baby, but simply so he would know which pronoun to use. He was getting tired of calling his baby 'it', as if it were an animal.

"I hope it's a girl. I mean, I obviously don't mind having a boy, but I really would love to have a girl." Will said, pausing briefly to add, "but I would really love to have a boy, too." He frowned and added, "I don't know, and it doesn't really matter. What matters most is that the baby's healthy and you're healthy. "

Nico nodded in agreement and Will started the car.

\---

Will stared fixatedly on the little monitor while Dr. Jason ran some routine check-ups. He would never, ever get tired of looking at his little sweet potato wiggle around in his papa's tummy.

"Alright, we're done. Both Nico and the baby are very healthy." Dr. Jason informed Will, and he turned to smile at Nico, who was still down on the cot.

"Well, let's see if your wonky peanut is a boy or a girl. I can't promise anything, though. Eighteen weeks is still pretty early." Dr. Jason said, and Will and Nico nodded, giving silent promises.

It took them twenty minutes, but finally, a smile appeared on Dr. Jason's face.

"So..?" Will asked, questioningly.

"It's a girl!" he said, and immediately Nico was squealing and crying all at once. Will shrieked too, and tried to hug Nico, failing to do so because of the gel and camera.

"It's a girl, Will!" Nico sobbed, his hands covering his face.

Will couldn't stop smiling, he was so happy. He knew that they would've had the exact same reaction if it were a boy, but that didn't lessen his happiness.

\---

Nico discreetly tried to listen to what Will was whispering softly to his bump. His lovely husband had decided to talk to their daughter every day, and Nico wanted to give him as much as privacy as possible, but right now he just couldn't help listening in.

"-and that's okay, too. Papa and I absolutely won't mind if you decide you want to marry a girl. And we won't mind if you decide you want to play football or basketball, either. You can do whatever you please, my little angel. Papa and Daddy have always got your back." Will was saying.

Nico decided he must have done something legendary in his previous life to deserve to be married to a person as considerate and loving and caring as Will.


	11. First Kicks and First Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! hope you enjoy it :))

_3 weeks later_

Nico's hand shook violently as he tried to hold the camera while controlling his giggles. They were at a kiddie amusement park with Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, and little Luke and Anna, Frank and Hazel's daughter. It was Anna's fifth birthday, and she had been  _dying_  to go to an amusement park. Of course her parents had agreed, and of course, the others had tagged along.

And of course, Nico was assigned with camera duty. Will argued it was because he needed to rest, but Nico secretly suspected that Will was just worried and didn't want him to go on rides, not even kiddie ones.

Hazel's loud laugh compelled another giggle to escape from Nico's mouth. Will had taken the kids on a carousel, but he hadn't expected Anna to ask him to join. He had, of course, agreed, because nobody could say no to Anna when she was pouting.

And so Will had sat on a horse and was now the subject of many, many cameras from various bystanders, amused to see an adult on a kid ride. Will had turned worryingly red.

Finally, after forty recordings and a million giggles, the ride stopped and Will grabbed Luke and Anna and hopped off, glaring at the people who had previously recorded him.

"We're leaving." Will deadpanned, glaring at everyone to make sure no one disagreed. Boy, if looks could kill...

"Aw, come on man, don't be a pussy." Percy plopped a hand on Will's shoulder and pinched his neck.

Will shrieked and was about to slap him back when Anna said, "Yeah, Uncle Will, don't be a pussy!" and smiled a toothy smile.

That left everyone dumbfounded. Hazel was the first to recover, and she glared a glare that left Will's to look like a child's, at Percy.

Percy looked sheepish. "Sorry?"

"Shut up, we're leaving," Hazel said, grabbing Anna and Luke's arms and leading them toward the exit, earning angry protests from both of them. Nico wanted to laugh, but he controlled himself just in time. He didn't want to be the subject of that death glare.

Suddenly, there was a weird fluttering feeling in his chest. It was gone as suddenly it had come, and with a shock, Nico realized what it was: a kick! 

Nico gasped, and it was loud enough that the others turned to look at him. Will was immediately by his side, holding his hand and frantically asking him what happened, and if Nico was alright. Even Hazel came running back, Anna and Luke in tow. 

"Nico! You okay?" Hazel asked, her brows furrowing. 

Nico was still dumbfounded, the realization that  _his little girl_  had just kicked sinking in deep.  _Kicked!_

The others were still staring at him when he finally recovered enough to answer, and then he squealed, "Will! She just kicked!"

The look on Will's face was priceless, and Nico would never, ever forget that look. 

Immediately, Will's hands were on Nico's belly, large hands spanning every inch of it. "Are you okay, though? Will I be able to feel it?" Will said, sounding incredibly soft. 

The others' faces, however, were alight with happiness, except Anna and Luke, who just looked confused. 

"Why is the baby kicking you, Uncle Nico? Does she want to hurt you?" Anna said, looking puzzled. 

Frank snorted and picked up his daughter. "No, bud. She's just flexing in there." 

"Okay, this calls for a celebration. Wolfie's?" Annabeth asked, raising her eyebrows. 

"Wolfie's sounds great," Will said, and the others readily agreed. Nico's mouth watered at the thought of food. 

\---

_2 weeks later_

Will nervously played with Nico's fingers as he considered what to say, how to start the discussion. It wasn't as if he wanted to rush this, but he really,  _really_  wanted to discuss naming their daughter. They were on the bed, just minutes after a shower. Will couldn't have chosen a better time. 

"So," Will cleared his throat and continued, "Sophie sounds good, doesn't it?"

Nico sleepily gazed at him and mumbled, "What in the world are you talking about?"

Will tried to look him straight in the eye, but he couldn't downplay his nervousness. He and Nico had very different choices on names, and he didn't want them to fight over it. He wanted his daughter to end up with the most beautiful name possible, and he wanted Nico to agree. 

"The name of our daughter, of course." Will's voice broke twice.  _Fuck. This wasn't going well._

Nico's eyes snapped open. Will thought he looked like a fish suddenly told that it was going to be eaten. "What?"

Will put his hand on Nico's. "I want us to discuss what we're naming her. I know its probably too early, but I don't want us to fight over it at the last minute." 

Nico looked startled for a second, but then a blush crept up his cheeks. "Sophie sounds nice, but I was thinking, maybe..."

"Maybe what, cupcake?" 

"Maybe... Aeris? It's French, and it means flowers, earth and beauty. I couldn't think of a better name for our daughter. She's going to be beautiful, but as firm as a flower in a storm," Nico hesitated, but then continued, "I mean, only if you like it. I wouldn't want to name her something you didn't approve of." Nico finished off, and then bit his lip and looked up at Will.

He looked so lovely, and once again Will was reminded of how fortunate he was to be able to call Nico his  _husband,_ his better half. 

Will smiled, and he could see the effect it had on Nico. His expression relaxed, and the tension went out from his shoulders. Will couldn't believe that Nico was so worried that Will wouldn't like his suggestion. Aeris sounded beautiful, perfectly fitting for their daughter. 

Will said as much and added, "I can't believe I didn't think of it before," which compelled a sweet, sweet smile from Nico. 

"What about her middle name?" Nico asked, frowning. 

Will smoothed down his frown with his fingers. "I have some ideas," 

Nico leaned into his touch, like iron attracted to a magnet. "Like what?" he hummed. 

"Leave it to me, darling. I'm sure you're gonna love it."

Nico's smirk turned teasing. "Will I?"

Will grabbed Nico's waist and pulled him closer, kissing him softly. "You will."

Nico kissed him this time, long and hard and agonizingly slow. "You know what else I would love?" he asked, looking at Will through his eyelashes. 

Will's heartbeat quickened. It had been over seven years since he had first made love with Nico, but the mention of it always made Will's knees buckle. It was the Nico effect. 

"What?" Will asked, keeping his tone equally teasing.

"A foot rub," Nico said, and laughed loudly, eyes crinkling up.

Will stared for a moment. "You fucking piece of shit. I hate you," Will said, already moving down the bed to grip Nico's feet.

"Shut up and rub my feet, asshole. It's a lot of work carrying your baby around." 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Dinner Dates and Supposed Pees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya! i'm probably gonna update a lot less now (ik i already update like, once in 10 days but yeah) since my school announced revision exams in January, with 90+ chapters (95, if u wanna know) and this is a really important year, so i'm gonna have to work hella hard to score good marks!!

_7 weeks later_

Will blinked, sat up, and yawned. God, he hated mornings. There was something so annoying about the bright sun in your eyes when your brain was still fuzzy from sleep.

Having Nico beside him made it better, of course. Will sighed and looked at the lovely man sleeping beside him. He still couldn't believe how he had ended up with such an amazing person. He was so, so happy to be having a baby with Nico. He had wanted it for so long and besides, there was  _no one else_  Will would rather marry and have a child with. 

Will remembered the day in college when he had looked at the sleeping boy beside him after a late night and thought,  _I want to marry him._

Will pushed off the blankets and ran a hand through Nico's soft dark locks, pressing a small kiss first to his lips, then his cheeks. Nico hadn't been feeling very confident lately, as he was getting constantly bigger with the ending weeks of his pregnancy. He hadn't told Will that, but he hadn't needed to. Will had found out anyway. 

Will smiled slightly as he remembered the special night he had planned for the both of them. He was going to take Nico out to dinner that night because Will had felt that most of their conversations lately had been focused on their baby only, and he wanted to spend some time with  _Nico_ , his  _husband,_ and not have some baby-related talk. Will loved their daughter, their Aeris, but he loved Nico too and he didn't want them to end up as a sad, gloomy couple who were holding on just for the sake of their children just because they had forgotten what it was like to live like a young couple again. 

Nico stirred, already blinking his eyes and sitting up when Will glanced over.

"What?" Nico asked, noticing Will's unwavering gaze on him. 

Will shook his head and smiled, "You're so beautiful."

\---

"Will, for the millionth time,  _where the fuck are we going_?"

 "Shut up for a minute, will you?" Will said as he squinted at the GPS, trying to figure out which turn to take. He was taking Nico to a restaurant Percy had said was "absolutely fucking amazing, I swear to God" but what Percy hadn't told Will was that it was located at the end of the fucking world. 

"I'm going to murder Percy," Will mumbled under his breath, and Nico snorted loudly. 

After what seemed like hours, they  _finally_  arrived. Will had to admit it looked impressive, with its elegant cursive sign and its red and black exterior. It looked as fancy as someplace Disney princesses would eat at.

"Wow, what's this for?" Nico said, his tone teasing. "Did I do something special?"

Will took his hand and kissed his cheek gently. "No, I just wanted to thank you for carrying  _our_ baby and being so great about it. I know things have been stressful lately, and I didn't want you to feel as if you were in this alone. And I want to spend some time with my lovely husband, only him. I don't want him to think that I've forgotten him just because there's a princess on the way." 

Nico's eyes shone. "Did I ever tell you how amazing you are as a husband?" 

Will laughed and hugged him. "I love you too, cupcake."

"I don't want to ruin the moment, but I'm starving. Can we please go inside?" Nico giggled against Will's shoulder. 

Will snorted. "Of course," 

\---

_9 weeks later_

Nico yelped as the plate crashed to the floor. Fuck, he was  _so_  clumsy. He'd been trying to reach a banana from the basket they kept near the sink, but his belly had come in the way and sent a plate flying to the floor as he bumped into the counter. 

Will was there in no time. "Are you okay, cupcake? What was the noise?" Will asked, and Nico's heart warmed at his concern.

"Oh, I was trying to grab a banana, but my belly got in the way," Nico said, as he gestured at the dreadful remains of the plate. 

"I wish she just comes out soon. She's already decided to be a pain in the ass, huh?" Nico added, smiling, and Will bent down to clean up the mess.

"Oh, they grow up  _so_ fast," Will said, face grim. 

Nico burst out laughing. "Sometimes I wonder if I only married you so I'd always have entertainment around," Nico said, wiping tears from his eyes. 

Will stood up and kissed Nico's forehead. "Go sit and find something to watch, darling. I'll clean this up and join you."

Nico nodded and waddled back to the living room, plopping down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and browsed through the channels, finally settling on some dramatic soap opera. Nico loved a good laugh. 

He shifted to Will's lap when he came back, and laid his head down on a cushion. 

He sneezed, wiping his nose afterwards. Will giggled suddenly. 

"What?" Nico said, curious.

"You peed while sneezing. Aren't you just the most adorable thing ever?" Will said, tapping Nico's nose. 

Nico frowned. "I didn't pee, Will," he said, suddenly realising that his sweatpants were suddenly very, very wet. 

"You didn't?" Will asked, frowning as well. 

Realisation dawned on Nico in an instant. He gasped and started shaking Will's hand as he felt his abdomen contract, his body writhing in pain. 

"Will, I think my water just broke."


	13. Black Hair and Blue Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii sorry i haven't update in a while (*cough* three months *cough*) bUT i swear i have a reason..  
> my laptop crashed when we were on vacation in hong kong and macau in december, so i had to wait until we were back so my parents could buy me a new one and right after we returned, my exams started so i had to study really really hard and didn't get time to update. but right now i have a preparatory leave for my finals, and i've finally found the time to update so YAYYY

Will breathed in steadily as he paced around the waiting area, trying to keep calm. Trying to not be restless. He knew that Nico was going to be perfectly okay, but he couldn't help worrying. What if something happened to his beautiful boy or his lovely daughter? 

No, he couldn't think about shit like that. Not when Nico was still in the Delivery Room, and their baby still inside him. 

"Fuck, I don't know what to do, mum," Will said over the phone to his mother, who he had been in a call with since the time Nico was taken inside.  

"Darling, sit down for a while. You've been pacing around nonstop since hours. He's gonna be fine," his mum said, and then added, "you're going to be a lovely father, Will. I couldn't be prouder of you." 

Will just nodded and was about to reply when a nurse came out of the room. Will stood up from where he had sat down on a chair instantly. 

The nurse smiled a warm smile at him. "Dr. Will," she said and Will squinted at her nametag. _Piper_ , it read. Why had he never seen her around before?

"Yes?" Will asked, anxious to know if Aeris and Nico were all right. He knew they were, of course, but you never know when things could go wrong.

"Your husband and daughter are doing extremely well. We have to run a few tests on her and Mr. Nico first, but you can see them in an hour." she finished off and then added, "Your daughter is beautiful, you know. She's going to be the loveliest girl ever."

And Will was genuinely touched by her kindness. She could very obviously see that he was extremely worried and she was going out of her way to reassure him. Her eyes sparkled and Will knew for sure that she was the kindest person he had ever met.

"Thank you, it means a lot," Will smiled at her and she smiled back kindly. "But it isn't going to do you any good worrying yourself like this. They're both safe now and I think your husband would much rather you go home and refresh yourself. You can come back after an hour or so," she said, still wearing that kind smile.

Will thought about it. Yes, that seemed like a nice idea. He didn't want to look like shit when he saw Nico and Aeris. The better he looked, the happier Nico was going to be and honestly, he _was_ kind of tired after spending more than ten hours in the waiting area.

"Of course. Thank you so much, Piper." Will said, and Piper nodded curtly before going back inside.

"Mom, I'm driving back home to clean up and change. Nico and the baby are fine, by the way," Will whispered into the phone to his mother, who answered in the affirmative before hanging up.

Will was back exactly an hour later, completely energised. He wasn't even hungry, having eaten an apple while he was having his five-minute shower. What can he say, he was _dying_ to meet his little girl.

Will reached the room the receptionist had told him Nico would be in but hesitated before knocking. His hands were shaking a little and he was sweating like crazy because he knew that the moment he opened the door and walked in, his life would never be the same again. It would never just be the two of them, now.

And Will couldn't be happier, so he opened the door and walked in confidently.

And turned to putty right there. Because there was Nico, looking tired but ethereally beautiful still, gazing adoringly at the bundle on his chest. And there was his lovely little daughter, resting on Nico's chest as his hands caressed her back gently. Nico looked up when Will entered and his eyes lit up instantly, all the fatigue vanishing from his face to be replaced with love and affection and tenderness and he gave Will a look that sent tingles up his legs, that he couldn't quite put a word to. It was the look you gave someone who understood you in every way humanly possible. And Will was even more in love with him than he had been a minute ago.

Will ran to him, knowing he was being overly dramatic but not caring nonetheless, and engulfed him in a hug. Or well, his face, seeing as their daughter was on his chest and he would've crushed the shit out of her had he hugged him properly.

"Sunshine," Nico greeted him warmly with a grin that left him breathless, "I'm so happy."

Will kissed him, gentle and fierce at the same time and felt Nico smile through the kiss. He pulled back reluctantly, not wanting to make Nico uncomfortable when he was so clearly still recovering. He picked up their baby from Nico's chest and held her close to him, providing support to her little black head. "Hello, Aeris Maria Solace." Will looked up after saying this, to watch how Nico would respond to Will naming their daughter after his deceased mother.

"Will," Nico said incredibly softly and gaped, "Did you just - oh my god, Will. I didn't - oh my god, I love you," he squeaked and hugged him quickly, and Will smiled a dopey smile towards him and pecked his lips. "That's so considerate of you, Will." Nico's voice cracked and his eyes were shining with love. "Anything for you, cupcake," Will replied, his voice overflowing with fondness.

Will shifted his attention to the little monster shuffling around in his arms, being quite the nuisance. She opened her eyes, and for the first time, Will saw that her eyes were a clear, beautiful azure blue not unlike his own.

"Aw, it's like she recognizes your voice, Will. That's so cute," Nico gushed and Will nodded, rocking her back and forth. "Black hair and blue eyes, huh? She's going to be a heartbreaker," Will told Nico and then winked for good measure.

"Hello," Piper The Kind Nurse came into the room and started fumble around with the machines, but after a while, she looked at Will cradling Aeris and smiled. "She's very beautiful and extremely healthy for a newborn. Congratulations," she said.

"Well, she gets all her beauty from me. I'm obviously the handsome one here," Nico said, smirking at Will.

Will gaped, "What, I'm not attractive?" and Piper chuckled.

"Eh, you're decent, Solace," Nico said, still smirking that stupid smirk. Will really wanted to kiss it off his stupid, beautiful face.

If Will's jaw wasn't touching the floor before, it surely was now. "Decent? Really?"

"You heard me," Nico said smugly. He still looked incredibly cute. God, Will loved him.

Will started, "That's not what you were saying last week in bed when you were bouncing on my-" but cut off abruptly when Nico shot him a scathing look, turning crimson instantly and now it was Will's turn to smirk.

"Y'all need to keep it PG, or your daughter's going to be scarred for life before she's even two," Piper said, but she was laughing, too. She walked out of the room, done with both of them. Apparently, the sex jokes were too much for her.

Nico blushed again and Will was again hit by the irresistible urge to kiss him, and so he did. Hard. Nico kissed him back just as hard, but he pulled away after some time to rest his forehead against Will's. Aeris was still in Will's arms, so Nico scooted over to make some space for him, and Will sat down gratefully. Nico leaned his head on Will's shoulder and the brush of Nico's hair against his ear made him shiver. He slid his free arm over Nico's shoulders, careful not to hurt him.

And sitting there in silence, holding his husband and his daughter, Will was certain he had never been happier.


	14. Last Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter <33

_3 years later_

"Aeris! Wake up, baby," Nico shook his daughter, trying to get her to wake up. But oh, it wasn't working. She was as heavy a sleeper as Will and it took Nico at least ten minutes every day to wake her up so they wouldn't be late for whatever had been planned for that day. But they couldn't afford to be late _today,_ no. Today was Aeris's first day of school (preschool, whatever) and Nico was freaking the fuck out because they were a second away from being extremely late.

"AERIS!" screamed Nico as he pulled the duvet off her body. She stirred and opened her eyes just a bit, the brilliant blue sparkling in the sunlight.

"Wake up! We're going to be so late, you don't want your new friends to think that you're impunctual, do you?"

With that, she sat upright in bed, eyes fully open and widened in horror, shaking her head from side to side, black hair flying everywhere. "No, daddy, I don't want that," she said sorrowfully and Nico would've cooed at her if they weren't running extremely late. Nico stole a quick glance at the clock hanging on the wall and swore under his breath. He picked Aeris up and carried her to the bathroom, handing her blue toothbrush to her and closing the door behind them.

Fifteen minutes later, Aeris was finally ready, dressed up in a cute purple dress with polka dots and her white sneakers, her hair up in pigtails. Nico grasped her hand gently and led her towards the kitchen, Aeris hobbling along obediently. They entered the kitchen and Will smiled at Aeris. "Hello, baby. Excited?" he questioned and Aeris nodded, smiling back. "Well, here you go. Eat up, bub," Will said again, handing her a plate of fruits and her sipper filled with milk. Aeris mumbled a thank you and sat down at the table, sipping milk happily and gobbling down the fruit.

Will and Nico watched her with a smile and after a while, Will turned his head to look at Nico with a weird face. Nico raised his eyebrows, frowning, silently asking him if anything was wrong. Will snuck a quick glance at Aeris and then clutched Nico's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"What is it, darling?" Nico asked, curious and worried at the same time.

"I'm worried, Nico. What if she gets bullied?" Will asked and it was so random that it snapped Nico out of his half-awake state.

"What? Why would she get bullied, Will?" Nico asked him, wondering what the fuck he was on about.

"You know, because of..." he trailed off, motioning between the two of them. Nico didn't get it at first, but when Will continued, it dawned on him suddenly.

Nico gasped, horrified. "You think she's going to get bullied by the other kids because she has two dads?" he asked and Will nodded solemnly. "You're right, holy shit. I gotta tell Hazel to take care," he said, already imagining Aeris coming home, her small face streaked with tears, hating the sight of them because she had two dads and the other kids didn't. Fuck, he didn't want that to happen.

When they finally reached the school, Aeris spotted Hazel there, talking to one of the parents probably. Nico couldn't have been happier and more relieved when Aeris had gotten admission in the very preschool where Hazel taught at. Aeris squealed loudly and pulled her hand out of Will's and ran to where Hazel stood, Nico and Will laughing after her. She was adorable.

"Aunt Hazel! I missed you," Aeris said, hugging Hazel tightly around her waist. Hazel looked down at her and chuckled, bending over to pull her pink cheeks. "Hi, bub," she said, looking at her affectionately.

"Hazel," Nico greeted her warmly. "Will and I wanted to talk to you about something." Hazel looked at him, probably seeing the worry in his eyes and told Aeris to go wait near the big office, to which she complied obediently.

"What's up?" Hazel asked, frowning.

Will told her everything.

\---

"Fucking hell," Nico murmured to himself as he fastened the seat belt. He was going to pick Aeris up now and he knew well enough that if Aeris would've gotten bullied, Hazel would have called him already. But Nico had been checking his phone every five minutes since they'd dropped her off and there wasn't a single call he'd missed. Will had already gone to work but Nico was off today, which was why he had to be the one to pick her up.

Nico hopped out of the car as soon as he reached the building, not wasting any time except to shut off the engine and press the lock button on the car. He entered through the gates and saw Aeris standing with Hazel, talking with their heads close, Hazel on her knees.

As he got closer, Nico searched Aeris' face for any tear streaks or something of the sort. There weren't any. So nothing had happened.  Nico's smile grew wider with happiness as he approached the duo.

Hazel started laughing as soon as she saw Nico, confusing him. What the fuck? Why was she laughing? Was she alright?

"You okay, Hazel?" Nico asked, chuckling. Aeris looked over to him and giggled as well, shooting Hazel a knowing look. Okay, now he was seriously confused. What the hell was going on?

Hazel stood up and whispered something to Aeris and she nodded and ran off. "What was that about?" Nico asked.

"Your daughter is fucking amazing, Ni," Hazel said, making weird noises that Nico supposed were snorts. Nico merely raised his eyebrows, looking at her questioningly. "You know how you thought she was going to get bullied?" she asked and Nico nodded. "Well, you were right. We were doing introductions and this one kid started making fun of her for not having a mom. It wasn't long until all the others joined in. I couldn't get them to stop. Aeris was dead silent." Horrified, Nico opened his mouth to ask her why the hell she hadn't called him, but Hazel cut him off. "I was going to call you when Aeris started laughing real loud. And then she start talking about how _they_ were at a disadvantage because they didn't have two daddies; she said that she got twice the love they did, and twice the presents. She made five kids cry, Ni. I had to call _their_ parents instead. Your daughter is amazing," she finished off and Nico's jaw was almost touching the floor.

"She did _that_?" Nico asked, still flabbergasted. Hazel nodded solemnly. "Wow, I'm fucking proud."

"You should be," Hazel said.

\---

That night, when Will came home, Nico told him everything. He apparently found it funnier than Nico himself.

"God, we taught her well, yeah? She's not going to take shit from anyone. I couldn't be prouder," Will said as he hugged Aeris. Nico's eyes were filling up with tears. He didn't fucking know why. Maybe it was because he loved these two so much. Will glanced toward Nico and seeing his eyes full of tears, signaled him to join them. Eagerly, Nico went over and hugged Aeris as well, Will's arm coming over his shoulders, securing him into place. He didn't want to ever let go. Right here, in the arms of the two people he loved the most in the world, whom he would die for, _this was home._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this didn't turn out how i wanted it to,,,,lmao. what do y'all think?! my next fic will be better, i promise. thank you for all the kudos! i really appreciate it a lot. all the love! x


End file.
